Sanktion
Die sogenannte }} (über das hier oder genauer französische aus dem römischen entlehnt; wörtlich ursprünglich eigentlich „die Heiligung“ oder auch „das Heiligen“)Sanktion – Duden, Bibliographisches Institut, 2017; vergleiche auch ebenda mit Sankt, Sanctus (Lobgesang, Messe)/Sanctus/Sanktus (Sankt, heilig) sowie heiligen, heilig (ehrwürdig, geheiligt, hehr)/heilig (wahrhaftig, feierlich) und heil ist (seit Inkrafttreten der H4- ) eine oder auch – welche im sogenannten Sozialgesetzbuch gegen freie (Staats-)Bürger/Menschenfreie (Staats-)Bürger/Menschen: die also u.a. nicht bedingungslos bereit sind (und das auch gar nicht sein müssen!), am ewigen Zirkelschluß der sozialversicherungspflichtigen Beschäftigungen – in welcher angeblich grundsätzlich jede Arbeit zumutbar sei (was u.a. auch sogenannte Prostitution aber auch gegenwärtig für gewöhnlich gesetzeswidrige Arbeiten/Berufe/Tätigkeiten wie gewerbsmäßiger Raub/Raubrittertum/Freibeutertum oder auch Auftragsmord einschließen würde) – und dem Irr-/Wahnsinn der Vollbeschäftigung zu folgen gerichtet ist, welchen wiederum, (im Gegensatz zur H4-Diktatur) dem Grundgesetz nach eigentlich (auch mit Ewigkeitsanspruch!) eine zugesichert wurde, wobei die Menschenwürde auch und gerade von (echten) Behörden oder auch sogenannten „Staats'dienern'“ geschützt werden sollte (was also eigentlich die Pflicht der Gesellschaft Ganzes oder auch des Staates gegenüber all seinen Staatsbürgern ist). Zudem stehen derartige (willkürlichsiehe auch Wikipedia:de:Willkür (Recht) – vor allem im Sinne , welche (die Willkür) im Behördensprech (wie im sogenannten SGB II, wo auch Menschenleben verwaltet werden) auch „Ermessen[sspielraum]“ genannt wird grundrechtsmißachtende) beispielsweise der (zum Lebensunterhalt) entgegen. Weitere Einzelheiten Mit der Duldung oder auch Anerkennung derartiger Strafen wurde (mit gegenwärtiger Rechtsprechung; Stand: 29.3.2017)siehe auch letzte Änderungen, oben über die sogenannten ‚Versionen‘ nicht nur das Recht auf Selbstbestimmung (wie sie u.a. auch für die Berufsfreiheit nötig ist) zunichtegemacht oder mißachtet, sondern (mit den daraus folgenden Kürzungen des Lebensunterhaltes oder der [Grundsicherung| ]]) auch das Recht auf Leben mißachtet oder für weniger wichtig befunden. Im Gegenzug, also mit der Abschaffung (oder auch Mißachtung) des Grundgesetzes (oder auch nur einiger Teile davon) wurde auch (oder auch in gegenwärtigem JC-Sprech , ähnlich wie auch schon mit den [[Haft-Arbeitslagern]] in der DDR dazu ggf. auch unter [[Wikipedia:de:Jugendwerkhof]] oder auch davor in sogenannten ''Konzentration''slagernauch „Arbeits- und Vernichtungslager“ genannt, siehe auch Wikipedia: Konzentrationslager (zuletzt geändert am 24.3.2017) im dritten Reich – lediglich unter anderen Namen [wie etwa Aktivcenter]„Aktivcenter“ in Hamburg – rechtswidrige Eingliederung oder sittenwidrige „Null-Euro-Jobs“? – Tacheles e.V., am 11.9.2014 und ggf. sogar mit netten [Psychopathen?-]Gesichtern"Der Einstieg in das Aktivcenter" - individuelles Bewerbungscoaching – ITW, 2014; u.a. „mit Bildung kann man nur gewinnen“ – hmm.. auch wenn kein Vertrauen mehr vorhanden ist und diese Bildung einseitig („per Verwaltungsakt“) als (Zwangs-)Gehirnwäsche (etwa in eine berufliche Richtung, die vom zu Bildenden gar nicht gewollt ist) mißbraucht wird?) wieder eingeführt oder wenigstens (fahrlässig?) geduldet/gebilligt. Oder anders Ausgedrückt, hat sich damit (ebenso wie das zuvor schon das sogenannte Jobcenter und zuständige Sozial''gericht) auch das Bundesverfassungsgericht selbst – als staatliche Gewalt – entmachtet.Unzulässige Richtervorlage zur Verfassungswidrigkeit von Arbeitslosengeld II-Sanktionen – Bundesverfassungsgericht, am 2.6.2016 Daraus folgt zwangsläufig (wenn dieser ''Sanktions''unsinn fortgesetzt wird), der (nach GG, Art. 20) oder auch sowas wie die sogenannte ''Résistance – wenigstens im Sinne des bürgerlichen Ungehorsams. Siehe auch * Fachkräftemangel * Job * – das oder ein Gegenteil zur , jedenfalls aus der auch sogenannten Arbeit''nehmer''-Sicht * Wikipedia:de:Inquisition, Wiktionary:…; Wikipedia:de:Unschuldsvermutung, Wiktionary:… – auch zwei Seiten der selben, teilweise Medaille oder Münze * Wikipedia:de:Mobilmachung und Wikipedia:de:Bürgerkrieg – ggf. als gegensätzliche Fortsetzung (im Sinne des auch sogenannten bürgerlichen Ungehorsams, u.a. auch hinsichtlich des sogenannten 9. Änderungsgesetzes [des SGB II]) * Wikipedia:de:Prügelstrafe und Wikipedia:de:Todesstrafe – wurden beide (eigentlich, spätestens mit der Einführung des gegenwärtigen Grundgesetzes) in Deutschland abgeschafft * Wikipedia:de:Sanktion, Wiktionary:…; [Wikipedia:[…/sanktionieren]], Wiktionary:[…] ** Gegenwörter: *** * (zu …/sanktionsfrei) *** [Wikipedia:de:[…/Sanktionslosigkeit]] (zu …/sanktionslos) * Wikipedia:de:Strafe, Wiktionary:…; Wikipedia:de:Bestrafung, Wiktionary:…; Wikipedia:de:bestrafen, Wiktionary:… ** Gegenwörter: *** [Wiktionary:de:[…/Straffreiheit]] (zu …:straffrei) *** [Wiktionary:de:[…/Straflosigkeit]] (zu …/straflos) ** Wort- und Begriffsbildungen: *** Wikipedia:de:Strafarbeit (auch im Wikiwörterbuch) – im Sinne der mittelalterlichen ja rückständigen und (teilweise in mehrfacher Hinsicht) vor allem auch sogenannten }}]] }}… siehe zudem ggf. auch unter Wikipedia:de:Rohrstock oder auch …:(…) Peitsche … und im Widersinne der eigentlich Aufklärung}} *** Wikipedia:de:Straflager (auch im Wikiwörterbuch) * Wikipedia:de:Verhältnismäßigkeit oder auch (allein im rechtstaatlichen Sinne) Wikipedia:de:Verhältnismäßigkeitsprinzip (Deutschland) sowie auch (im wissenschaftlichen Sinne) Ockhams Rasiermesser (allgemeiner auch Sparsamkeitsprinzip genannt) – hinsichtlich diesen ganzen Schwachsinns, den u.a. auch das Bundesverfassungsgericht ( ) mitmacht (indem es die hier auch genannte Verfassungsklage – angeblich wegen „eines Formfehlers“?Also im übertragenen Sinne, weil irgendwo nur ein Punkt nicht richtig gesetzt wurde, wurden dem gegenüber mal eben die Menschenrechte untergeordnet. Oder anders ausgedrückt, den Herrschaften beim Verfassungsgericht ist es wichtiger, eine für sie verständliche Begründung zu erhalten (oder daß sie hinsichtlich der Unantastbarkeit der Menschenwürde wie weit? aufgeklärt werden wollen) als eben (eben dem schon genannten Sparsamkeitsprinzip nach) zu . Andererseits hat dieses sogenannte Verfassungsgericht sich damit eigentlich selbst entmächtigt, Teil der im GG genannten staatlichen Gewalt zu sein. Aber Hallo! Kann da mal bitte jemand den Passierschein A 38 oder die auch so genannte Merkbefreiung besorgen?! – abgelehnt hatte) und damit selbst schon die Grundrechte mißachtete, solange bis sie sich mal entschließen, hmmm.., naja.. eben ganz einfach mal die doch (wieder) zu be Und demgegenüber eben auch die des sogenannten Sozialgesetzbuches oder auch (erscheinende) , zuletzt mit dem sogenannten 9. Änderungsgesetz9. SGB II – Änderungsgesetz – „Rechtsvereinfachung“ – Anmerkungen von Rechtsanwalt Joachim Genge (Fachanwalt für Sozialrecht), am 23.6.2016 * Wikipedia:de:Stille Reserven (Film) – hinsichtlich einer möglichen nicht allzu fernen Zukunft, wenn dieser Sanktions''unsinn beibehalten wird * Kommentar Hartz-IV-Gesetze: Schafft endlich die Sanktionen ab! – ''TAZ, am 15.1.2019; u.a. mit „Das Strafregime von Hartz IV ist in Paragrafen gegossene Menschenverachtung. Der Staat müsste seinen BürgerInnen auf Augenhöhe begegnen.“ * Auf Null gekürzt – junge Welt, am 2.7.2018; u.a. auch mit „Vollsanktion“ * Hartz IV: Betrug bei den Arbeitsplatzzahlen! – der Freitag, am 29.6.2018; u.a. mit „Sanktionsregime“ * AfD bekennt sich ein weiteres Mal zum Hartz-IV-System – Rede von Katja Kipping ursprünglich ‚live‘ über das bundeseigene Parlamentsfernsehen gesendet und später auch über YouTube (weiter)veröffentlicht, am 28.6.2018; u.a. auch mit „ “Rede im Bundestag zum Antrag "Sanktionen bei Hartz IV und Leistungseinschränkungen bei der Sozialhilfe abschaffen" – Katja Kipping, am 28.6.2018 * Das nackte Fressenam 16.6.2018 vom Hartz-4-Betroffenen-Verein, unter Das nackte Fressen …, übernommen – der Freitag, am 13.6.2018; u.a. mit „Klar kenne er die Diskussionen aus der SPD. Von Heil, der das System nur anders nennen will. Von der neuen Vorsitzenden Andrea Nahles, die meint, die Abschaffung von Hartz IV beantworte keine einzige Frage.“ ..o(diese oder doch gewählte mögen sich doch bitte mal unser Grundgesetz durchlesen oder ggf. sie dafür selbst zu dumm sind sich das von jemanden vorlesen und erklären lassen, wer ihrer eigenen Überheblichkeit nach die Anerkennung oder auch das Recht dazu hat) und am Ende mit „Hartz IV muss weg, weil es ein Recht auf Arbeit geben muss – und genauso ein Recht auf Arbeitslosigkeit!“ ..o(dieses Recht gibt es bereits, siehe Grundgesetz zur unantastbaren Menschenwürde oder auch übersetzt zur unantastbaren Willensfreiheit und Selbstbestimmung der Menschen [also der Bürger oder auch des Volkes], welche auch diebeiden''[[Wikipedia:de:Andrea Nahles|Andrea Nahles]'' ist wohl recht bekannt und mit dem Anderen ( oder womöglich doch gewählten ist wahrscheinlich Hubertus Heil gemeint)] Volksvertreter? eigentlich zu achten und zu schützen haben) * Sachverständige zu Hartz IV Sanktionen – ursprünglich wohl ‚live‘ über das bundeseigene Parlamentsfernsehen gesendet und später auch über YouTube (weiter)veröffentlicht, am 4.6.2018; gemeint sind anscheinlich allein die Sachverständigen der gegenwärtigen vorgeblichen Bundesregierung; u.a. (nur so beiläufig, ab etwa 9:04) mit „…, die Krankenversicherung bleibt erhalten, ….“ hinsichtlich der Bedingung, wenn es sogenannte geben würde, was im Umkehrschluß bedeutet, wenn einem Bürger eine dieser Vollsanktionen ausgesprochen wird, daß dieser dann (u.a.) auch nicht krankenversichert ist und das unter Umständen sogar auf „unbestimmt“ also , solange bis sich der betreffende Bürger der jeweiligen Schreibtischtäterwillkür unterwirft, welche eine dieser Sanktionen „erlassen“ hat; dann ist da (ab etwa 11:28) auch die Rede von Vereinfachungen zu Gunsten der Vermittlungen personeller Ressourcen, dem sehr viel einfacher schlicht das BGE und eine freiheitlich-bürgerliche Selbstverwaltung entgegensteht, wie sie auch im Grundgesetzt verankert ist )}}; siehe zudem (vorzugsweise) auch: Luxusprekariatsluxus zu HartzIV – Luxusprekariatsluxus''siehe auch unter www.fsk-hh.org/kontakt über das ''Freie Sender-Kombinat (in Hamburg), am 17.5.2018, und später auch unter Hartz IV - Leben mit absurden Schikanen auf YouTube (weiter)veröffentlicht, am 22.5.2018; u.a. mit „Ein Gespräch mit Betroffenen und Fachleuten über die HartzIV-Politik, ihre Absurditäten und Gewaltförmigkeit.“, zudem (sowohl im 1. HauptTeil als auch auf YouTube ab etwa 3:00) mit „ Hartz 4 und andere Sozialleistungen sollen das Minimum an Geld gewährleisten, das ein Mensch in Deutschland zum menschenwürdigen Leben braucht. das ist kein Almosen sondern rechtlich garantiert durch das Grundgesetz aber auch durch internationale Verträge wie die UN-Konvention.“ oder auch (sowohl im 4. Teil, ab 7:54 als auch auf YouTube, ab 1:22:40 mit „… Scheißjobs Menschen die … einfach willig sind, alles Mögliche zu machen …“ „… damit Leute eben auch nachts an Tankstellen stehen.“ also (auch nur beispielhaft) eine (für die freien Menschen, die das nicht wollen) im grunde völlig nutz- und würdelose (unwürdige) Arbeit, welche schon lange von Maschinen (oder auch sogenannten Automaten) erledigt werden kannVerkaufsautomat – Wikipedia, Stand: 23.5.2018; u.a. wörtlich mit „In vielen Ländern sind Automaten zum Bezahlen an Tankstellen im Einsatz.“ * Hartz IV: Zwangsräumung trotz positiver Gerichtsentscheidung – Gegen-Hartz.de, am 23.5.2018; nur ein weiteres Beispiel für die Willkür der (aus ihrer eigenen verschrobenen Sicht) wohl trotz allem solidarisch Agierenden, auch wenn es letztlich wohl (vorerst) doch noch gut (für die Leistungsberechtigte) ausgegangen ist * Die Linke im Bundestag – Hartz-4-Betroffene e.V.; u.a. mit „ “ (farbliche Hervorhebung hier nur zur Verdeutlichung und auch gleichzeitig als Bewertung), … es wird nähmlich auch mal langsam höchste Zeit, daß dieser schon ewig anhaltende elende und meschenunwürde Kriegszustand endlich beendet wird! * »Hartz-IV-Bezug macht nicht rebellisch« – Jungle World, am 12.04.2018; u.a. mit „Die zweite große Baustelle sind die bestehenden . Die sind Irrsinn.“ * Hartz IV: Deutschland hat keine Arbeitsplätze – der Freitag, am 29.11.2017; u.a. mit „Das "sanktionsfreie Grundeinkommen"“ * Hartz IV: Sanktionen sind viel zu teuer = Steuerverschwendung! Wenn der Staat bei den Ärmsten effektiv sparen will, muss er nur die Sanktionspraxis stoppen! – der Freitag, am 17.11.2017 * Gericht bringt Hartz-IV-Sanktionen vor Verfassungsgericht – LabourNet, am 2.8.2017; siehe dazu auch unter Thomé Newsletter 27/2017 vom 06.08.2017, mit „5. … DGB und Sanktionen im SGB II“ * Tacheles Stellungnahme an das Bundesverfassungsgericht zur Frage der Verfassungswidrigkeit von Sanktionen im SGB II – Tacheles e.V., am 5.3.2017; u.a. mit * Hartz IV im Visier: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht gerät in Schwung – Ralph Boes, am 25.12.2016; u.a. mit „"BVerfG bestellt den Verein Tacheles e.V. als sachkundigen Dritten zur Richtervorlage des SG Gotha zu Sanktionen und fordert zur Stellungnahme bis zum 15. Feb. 2017 auf.“ * Erneute Verfassungsklage gegen Hartz IV Sanktionen – Gegen-Hartz.de, am 4.8.2016; u.a. mit „Die halte er allerdings für verfassungswidrig.“ und „Das Existenzminimum ist in der Verfassung verankert. Der Staat müsse demnach dafür Sorge leisten, dass das Existenzminimum zu jeder Zeit- also auch bei verpatzten Terminen oder abgelehnten Jobs- garantiert sei. Das gehöre zur Menschenwürde, die unantastbar sei, so das Gericht. Zudem sehen die Richter einen Verstoß gegen die Berufsfreiheit.“; siehe dazu ggf. auch unter Wikipedia:de:Verfassung, welche auch „Grundgesetz“ genannt wirdsiehe auch Wikipedia: Verfassung (mit letzter Änderung am 15.2.2017) – u.a. mit „Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg entstand das für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, das mit Ablauf des 23. Mai 1949 in Kraft trat. sgeber war …“ * SG Gotha: „Hartz-IV-Sanktionen gegen erwerbsfähige ALG-II-Empfänger sind verfassungswidrig“ – auf Anwalt.de, am 9.6.2015 (letzte Änderung am: 14.2.2017) * Aktivist im Revolutionsmodus: Hartz-IV-Gegner Ralph Boes in Berlin – Taz, am 25.8.2015; u.a. mit „Boes trägt seinen Hungerstreik aus des Jobcenters}} vor das Brandenburger Tor.“ Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Art 1 – u.a. mit „ “ Kategorie:Fremdwort Kategorie:Grundsicherung